


Kiss and Tell

by Elvesliketrees



Series: Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anne and Aramis are matchmakers, Athos is done, Confusion, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesliketrees/pseuds/Elvesliketrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the kink meme prompt:Inspired by previews of the second episode of series 2. </p>
<p>While in hiding together, Louis falls head over heels in love with d'Artagnan and d'Art sorta kinda maybe likes him too but is in complete denial. </p>
<p>Eventually the guilt of having feelings for someone other than his wife overwhelms him and he confesses to being in love with D'Artagnan. Instead of her anger or disappointment as he was expecting, she confesses to him in turn about Aramis. </p>
<p>Louis decides to meet with Aramis, and to Aramis' shock the King gives him a weird version of the shovel talk. It takes Aramis a moment, but he realises that the king is given him his blessing to be his wife's lover. <br/>Anne later tells Aramis about how Louis came to find out, and tells Aramis about Louis' feelings for D'Artagnan.</p>
<p>Naturally being the lover he is, Aramis sets out to determine D'Artagnan's feelings for the king.</p>
<p>Anne and Aramis end up playing match makers for a nervous Louis and a very much in denial and confused D'Artagnan.</p>
<p>+ Anne and Louis having an awesome asexual love for each other<br/>++ D'Artagnan at some point shouting that he's not in love with the king and getting confused looks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> My very first kink meme fill, so nervous! If if forgot to day anything or didn't do anything right, please let me know! Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought!

Apparently being king was not only a bore, but life-threatening! Louis the XIII bloody King of bloody France, crouched down in the woods with his escort, d'Artagnan. The man wasn't really so bad, he was actually quite nice! They'd been on a hunting trip, when they were separated from their escort and hunted themselves through the woods. They'd lived on the land, utilizing his hunting skills and d'Artagnan's knowledge, but it was beginning to get quite old! Oh, Louis knew that it wasn't the poor lad's fault that they were out here, but still, he wished that they had been rescued by now! A week had gone by, with no sign of their escort and every sign of the fucking bandits. 

"You know," Louis sighed as he looked at d'Artagnan, "I don't think I've ever thanked you d'Artagnan, for keeping me safe all this week." 

"It is my duty as a Musketeer, Your Majesty!" d'Artagnan immediately responded.

"Well yes, but you've certainly done well," Louis said with a smile. d'Artagnan looked at him in what seemed to be shock, and Louis wondered if people really thought that he didn't notice these things! Did the Musketeers know that he knew every one of them by name?! When they moved out again, Louis made an effort to talk to the man, about anything really. At first d'Artagnan seemed confused, but eventually he warmed up, speaking of his farm in Gascony and the adventures he had with his new comrades. Finally, it seemed that d'Artagnan could treat him as a man, not as his king. Then Louis tripped over a branch, and somehow he ended up in d'Artagnan's arms. A pink blush (quite pretty!) colored at the lads cheeks as they held one another for an obscene amount of time.

"Ahem, we ought to get moving, Your Majesty," d'Artagnan said quietly.

"Oh!" Louis chirped, "Oh yes of course!" What was he thinking, he was a married man and a king! Though the marriage was not what either he or Anne wished it to be, she was still his wife, and deserved his respect as such! They kept moving, and that night as they lay in the woods without a fire, huddled together for warmth, Louis closed his eyes and tried not to imagine what it would be like waking up in d'Artagnan's arms on a sleepy morning. That day, the bandits finally made a move. Gunshots echoed through the air, and d'Artagnan tackled Louis to the ground, his pistol long since bereft of ammunition. They heard the bandits, and Louis knew then that they would die. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life, he jumped. He grasped the sides of d'Artagnan's head, and met his lips to his. It was gentle, but passionate, and the Gascon looked at him with wide eyes. Then, his eyes were blown wide, and he pressed down into Louis. With a moan, Louis opened his mouth, and d'Artagnan gladly obliged him.  However, whatever else might have been was not, as gunshots echoed from the other direction and Treville's shouts echoed through the trees. Five minutes later, Treville was inquiring of his welfare and d'Artagnan's little group of friends were tutting about him like birds. Louis was distinctly jealous and wanting, but allowed himself to be led away. He spent a good while pondering about the affair in the woods, what it meant, if anything. Did d'Artagnan return his feelings, or was it just a reaction? What did this mean for him? With a growl, Louis focused on his affairs, which in the end sent everyone into a panic and got him confined to his rooms for a perceived illness. Was it really that hard to register that he was genuinely interested in the realm? He had his failings, everyone did, but he did not believe before now that worthlessness was one of them! But he settled down for a rest (might as well make use of the rest from the circus act that was court) and dreamed of lying in d'Artagnan's arms...and again that night...and every bloody night after. What was wrong with him?! He was a bloody married man, not some green lad just growing into his stones! Anne, Anne always knew what to do on many things! Besides, he'd failed her as a husband in that wood, and she at least deserved to know of his incompetency in that area. When he knocked quietly on the door to her chambers, there was some shuffling and then a disheveled Anne poked her head out. Her eyes grew serious, and she ushered him in. He situation himself on the bed, and she curled up next to him. 

"Louis?" she asked, never Your Majesty, never in private. 

"Anne, I've-I've failed you as a husband," he whispered. 

"You've done no such thing! Ours is an arranged marriage Louis, we were never expected to love one another, not true love," she sighed. 

"No! No, I mean-I mean..." he stuttered, "I may have kissed someone." Anne's eyes flew wide, and a grin split her face.

"Really, who was she?" she asked, seeming to be genuinely intrigued. 

"You-you are not angry?" he asked. 

"Louis, you and I know that we were never happy, am I wrong?" she asked. 

"No," he whispered, "You are not."

"So I could hardly blame you if you sought comfort, as I did myself," she admitted quietly. Louis' heart thudded to a stop, and he looked at her quickly. 

"Who was he, when, he didn't force you, did he?!" he demanded. A small smile quirked at her lips as she shook her head. 

"No, no the night was good for both of us," she said with a small grin. 

"Who?" he asked. 

"A Musketeer," she whispered. 

"Really?" he asked, well it seemed that the regiment was quite popular these days! 

"It was at the convent," she admitted. 

"You slept with Athos?" Louis asked, genuinely surprised. 

"No! No," she said with a small laugh. 

"And...Aramis was kind?" he asked after searching his memory. 

"That he was, now that you have the name of mine, what is yours?" she asked. 

"Well, we haven't done anything, and I don't know if the feelings are even returned!" he said with a sudden bought of shyness. 

"Then you must ask, what is her name?" she asked. 

"It was d'Artagnan," he admitted quietly. 

"The woods then?" she asked knowingly. 

"Yes. He did not seem unwilling, but he also did not kiss me," Louis admitted. 

"Well, whatever happens between the two of you, you have my blessing, as long as I have yours," she said quietly. Louis smiled at her and clasped her hand.

"You do," he said, "Though we'll  _both_ have to be discreet."

"Oh, could you imagine the fit the Cardinal would have?" she scoffed. Louis went to bed very intrigued, though he knew what he had to do in the morning. 

"Monsieur Aramis, I would like to go to the woods for some air," he said loftily. With a small grimace, Aramis departed from his companions and accompanied him. When they were well out of earshot, Louis turned towards the Musketeer, who looked confused. 

"I know about you and Anne," he said bluntly. Aramis paled, and his eyes grew huge. His mouth opened and closed, and he looked as if he might faint. Well, wrong approach then. "Before you plead for her life, you have my blessing," he said quietly. 

"Oh," came the quietly reply. 

"As long as she is willing, I am," he sighed, "I will not confine her to a dull marriage."

"Your Majesty is...very...understanding," Aramis stuttered. 

"Oh for gracious sakes man, just nod and be aware that I'll ask that you have palace duty for a few nights a week!" Louis sighed. Aramis nodded. "Though I do have a question," he said quietly.

"Anything!" Aramis rasped, still not over the shock, poor man.

"Your friend d'Artagnan, how has he been?" he asked. 

"Oh, a little distracted Your Majesty, but fine!" he said quickly.

"Ah, well then, I'll wander by myself in the woods for an hour, and the Queen is conveniently in her rooms...alone," he said with a small smirk. Louis swore that he'd never seen the man run faster. 

\---

"He what?" came the squeak above her. Anne looked up from her loving study of Aramis' naked chest and scoffed. 

"My thoughts exactly, though the lad seems nice enough," she mused. 

"Oh, he is, I am sure that they would do well together...it's just," Aramis stammered. Anne raised an eyebrow. 

"You do realize that the blessing for this is mutual? I will not play the jealous wife as you sneak into my bed each night," she said with a small smile, "Though I am flattered that you think so well of me." A calloused hand ran through her hair and she sighed. 

"I can't believe I get to have this," Aramis sighed from above her. 

"Truly, me neither, I never thought to be this happy," Anne sighed. 

"Louis and d'Artagnan deserve it as well," Aramis stated. 

"Well, your friend will never propose such a thing to his king, and Louis will never do it while d'Artagnan's feelings are in doubt, we shall have to intervene," she stated coyly. 

"Well, it would be better if they met at the garrison, the rooms are private and it's much easier to sneak someone out of the palace than it is to sneak them in," Aramis stated. 

"Of course it is, I've been doing it for years!" Anne scoffed. A wheeze came from above, and Anne rubbed Aramis' chest in comfort, the man really was having a toiling day. 

"If Louis was taken to the garrison believing he would talk to d'Artagnan, and d'Artagnan was convinced to stay in his room believing I needed to talk to him..." Aramis mused. A smiling mouth met his, and he chuckled. 

"You are brilliant," Anne almost squealed, "I will tell Louis that you will escort him to the garrison, you handle d'Artagnan."

"Do you think you could repeat that first part within hearing distance of Athos?" Aramis asked with a hopeful smile.  A smack on the arm was her only reply. 

\---

This was not good, d'Artagnan was supposed to drowning his feelings in wine! He was done! Done waking up hard from dreams of his bloody  _king_ and things which were really better not spoken of! With a growl, d'Artagnan bit into his pillow and screamed to the heavens. 

"I am not in love with the king!" he screamed. A pair of yowling cats on the other side of the garrison gave him strange looks before going back to their business. What was Aramis' important business anyways? When a small knock on his door echoed through the still room, d'Artagnan bid Aramis enter. When a cloaked figure entered as well, d'Artagnan sat up straight. He bolted upright when Aramis closed the door with a sweet smile and a bow. The king removed his hood, and immediately scrambled to sit down next to d'Artagnan. 

"Before you say anything, I am here as Louis, not His Majesty, whatever the outcome," Louis stammered.

"Of-of course," d'Artagnan said quietly. 

"Then d'Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony, let it suffice to say that I am deeply and unabashedly in love with you," Louis whispered, "I only realized it in that wood." d'Artagnan squeaked. This would require much, much wine. 

"You are a married man, Sire," he squeaked. A raised eyebrow and d'Artagnan stuttered out his name, which resulted in a small smile.

"The Queen has given her blessing, as long as she and Aramis are allowed to continue in their...endeavors," Louis chuckled. 

"Oh," d'Artagnan said. 

"That is what Monsieur Aramis said," Louis chuckled. Words were failing him, completely failing him, and d'Artagnan fell back on action. He tackled Louis to the bed, pressing his mouth to his in a searing kiss. With a moan and a gasp, Louis lapped his tongue across d'Artagnan's lips, and d'Artagnan gave off a low keen. Hands grasped the laces of his doublet, and it all went uphill (or downhill) from there. 

\---

d'Artagnan nuzzled his chin to Louis' forehead, earning a sleepy snuffle and a small shuffle closer from his sleeping lover. Voices drifted from the hall, and d'Artagnan groaned slightly. 

"Athos, wait!" he heard Aramis cry. Wait, the mission! The mission that was supposed to occur the first thing this morning! Oh God, oh God! d'Artagnan's breathing increased, and panic flooded his system. 

"I will not wait Aramis, he was supposed to meet us an hour ago, and he was not at the tavern last night, now what is your explanation for that!" Athos demanded. 

"d'Artagnan was fulfilling his...duty for...king and country!" Aramis stuttered. He heard Athos scoff, and the only thing d'Artagnan could do was freeze like a rabbit in front of a horse. The door opened in with a groan, and Athos stormed in. 

"What the hell are you doing, damn you?" he demanded, "We've been waiting for an hour!"

"My love?" Louis groaned, "What time is it, I have to be at court for the meeting with the Cardinal." Athos froze and turned, very, very slowly towards them. He threw a withering glare at Aramis, who squeaked. 

"For king and country," he rasped, his eyes huge. He turned stiffly and walked out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Athos! Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!


End file.
